Weaponized
Weaponized is the 7th episode of Teen Wolf Season 4. According to the Nielsen Company, approximately 1.7 million people saw the episode upon it's initial airing on MTV making it the second most viewed episode of the season to date. Synopsis The school is overtaken by a mysterious outbreak. Full Recap A small plastic quarantine tent sits within in a larger tented laboratory. The small tent is surrounded by a circle of powdered Mountain Ash. There is growling coming from within. A lab coated man (James Urbaniak) enters, sits at a work table, and begins making notations. He drinks tea while inside the smaller tent a werewolf, oozing black goo from his eyes and mouth, reaches out feebly with a clawed hand. The man presses play on a cassette player. The voice on the tape says: : “After entering the IP address you will be connected through a dark net portal to an untraceable bank. Once logged in enter your account number to receive wire transfers. The IP address will deactivate…” The voice continues on a boom box in Scott McCall’s bedroom: : “…with each transfer. You will be assigned a new transfer if you choose to continue down the list. Remember, visual confirmation is always required for payment. “ Stiles presses stop on the boom box tape player. He and Scott admit they don’t understand what the voice was talking about because they’ve never had enough money to require a wire transfer. Scott also doesn’t understand The Benefactor’s motivation for using all the Hale’s money to kill him and the other Beacon Hills supernaturals. Scott picks up the money (taken from Garrett’s locker) and begins to stow it under the bed. Stiles wants to know what Scott plans to do with the half million dollars. Scott wants to give it back to Derek Hale but Stiles is hesitant to give the money back. He reminds Scott that the money also belongs to “homicidal killer” Peter Hale. They are interrupted by Malia Tate before they can finish their discussion of what to do with the money. She explains that she and Derek found Satomi’s pack and they’re dead. Derek arrives at Beacon Hills Hospital carrying Braeden. He announces to Melissa McCall that Braeden’s been shot and he thinks she’s dying. Outside the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic Dr. Deaton is locking up when he senses someone behind him. He whips out a telescopic baton weapon. He turns and swings at a hooded foe. They duck and attack with what appears to be a foot-long metal spike. After a few parries and thrusts, Deaton stops, bows and says “You could have called Satomi-san.” Under the hood we see Satomi (last seen in The Fox and the Wolf) her eyes glow red. Saturday finds Scott, Kira, Malia and Stiles at school for the PSAT (Preliminary Scholastic Aptitude Test). Lydia Martin apparently took the test when she was a freshman. Malia is reluctant to take the exam but both Scott says she studied harder than any of them and adds that “while we’re trying not to die, we still need to live.” He says if he survives high school he would like to go to college, “a good college.” Kira points out that the test only takes three hours to complete and “we can survive three hours.” Each student is required to place their fingerprint on their answer sheet. The security measure is an effort to keep students from paying others to take the test for them. Scott presses his thumb into the provided ink pad and applies it to the paper. He is then handed a booklet by teacher who we can see is the same man we saw in the lab at the beginning of the show (preshow publicity referred to the character as “The Chemist”). Students are also required to give up their cell phones for the duration of the test. Natalie Martin (Lydia’s mom) takes each phone and places it in an individual, numbered, envelope. :: EDITOR’S NOTE: The envelope initially used for Scott’s cellphone is labeled “006” but when they cut to the close up of the phone actually going in, the number has changed to “009.” Stiles later places his phone in an envelope labeled “009” as well. The test is supposed to run 2 hours and 10 minutes. “The Chemist” explains that it consists of “two 25 minute critical reading sections, two 25 minute Math sections and an essay writing portion that will last 30 minutes.” He then turns to Natalie Martin and says there should be two teachers monitoring the exam. She explains that Coach Finstock is not exactly punctual. She steps into the hall to try to call him “again.” She notices his office door at the end of the hall and decides to check there. She finds him passed out on his desk and believes he is drunk. She’s disappointed, saying he has “15 years of sobriety” and falls off the wagon at school. She tries to revive him but has no luck. Natalie Martin reports to “The Chemist” that she can’t find Coach but offers instead to get Mr. Yukimura who is upstairs grading papers. He says they need to start the test but will seek out the other teacher during the first break. He starts the test. Scott seems to know the answers and is quickly filling in the bubbles on his answer sheet. Stiles seems surprised by one of the questions while Malia seems stumped by the whole process. A girl sitting over one row and behind Stiles collapses to the floor (Natalie Martin calls her Sydney). Mrs. Martin notices a pattern of red and white welts on Sydney’s (Claire Bryétt Andrew) arm. The girl says she doesn’t know when the rash developed. Natalie says everything is fine and the girl sits back down to resume the test but then Mrs. Martin takes her phone and orders that no one should leave the room. She immediately goes to Coach’s office and checks his wrists. There is no rash on his arms. She then lifts his shirt and finds his back is covered with large red and white welts. She steps back into the hall and seeing several students entering the school from the opposite end of the hall she screams at them to get back outside, running down the hall to lock the door behind them. Hearing the commotion in the hall, the students taking the PSAT, including Scott, rush outside. She shouts at them to return to their seats. Once they’re gone, she dials operator assistance on her phone seeking the number for the Centers for Disease Control. Agents with the CDC, dressed head to toe in yellow bio-hazard suits, enter the school. They proceed to set up a quarantine area in one of the larger classrooms. They have two rows of beds. Each is covered by a clear plastic tent. The outside of the school is also covered in clear plastic. Sheriff Stilinski arrives outside the school. Bio-suited men and women are rushing back and forth. He asks one CDC worker (Nicole Pulliam) for an update. She says the incident is a “hopefully a false alarm” but that the details provided have concerned the CDC and local health authorities enough to order a quarantine. He tells her that his son is in the school which he says won’t be a conflict but is stressful. While tending to Sydney, Natalie explains to Scott that they are planning to isolate the sick and wait for instructions. She says if she’s wrong the CDC will be out pretty quickly and she’ll be “the crazy biology teacher who panicked for nothing.” Sydney is very upset, Scott assures her that she will be okay but she is not worried about her health. Sydney is worried about the PSAT because it is the qualifying test for the National Merit Scholarship and without it her parents can’t afford to send her to college. Scott says he’s sure they’ll let her take it again. Stiles tells Malia and Kira that he heard the CDC thinks it is Smallpox. “The Chemist,” who is eavesdropping, says that is not likely because Smallpox is one of two viruses that have been completely eradicated from the planet. He says the other extinct disease is Rinderpest. Malia tunes her enhanced hearing on the workers outside the school. She tells Stiles they seem to be taking it very seriously and that his dad is there. Stiles says he should call him and reaches for his phone but “The Chemist” says the phone won’t work because CDC shut down all communications around the school to avoid a public panic. Satomi and Deaton bring one of her sick male Betas into the animal clinic. She explains how the disease progressed in her pack. It starts with fever followed by uncontrolled shifts including "full unwarranted transformations," trouble standing, and sudden blindness. After the victims lost their eyesight, they had only a few minutes left. Satomi explains that they moved into the woods during more of her pack became ill. Deaton says they need to get him to a hospital. Satomi says that’s never really been “an option for our kind.” But Deaton says he knows someone who can help. Melissa McCall exits the elevator at the hospital. She walks past a blond girl sitting in a chair in the hall crying softly. She heads into Braeden’s room and begins to inject something into her IV. Derek questions her about it and Melissa says it’s Naloxone” which is a drug that counteracts other drugs like Morphine and Heroin. She says she needs to wake Braeden up because the CDC has the school in quarantine. Braeden jerks awake. Melissa explains that she was shot but that she is now fine and in the hospital. They question her about the poisoned wolves in the woods (see Orphaned) but she says they weren’t poisoned, they were infected with a virus designed to kill werewolves. Natalie is knocking on the locker room door. Scott is inside and can no longer control his shift. Lydia has returned to the white room in her Grandmother’s lake house with a box of Meredith Walker’s positions from Eichen House. She lays them out on the white carpet. First a nearly empty bottle of perfume with an old style atomizer bulb attached. Then comes a dried bouquet of flowers tied with a pink ribbon followed by a stuffed dog stuck to a photograph. She starts the red record player and while the static flows from the speakers she addresses Meredith. She explains that she’s not a psychic and not much of a banshee but that she wants desperately to help her friends. She also says she’s sorry that she couldn’t help Meredith. Frustrated, she snatches the needle from the record and begins stuffing Meredith’s belongings back in the box. As she picks up the stuffed dog, she notices the photograph stuck to it. Looking at the image she realizes that the picture of Meredith was taken in the same room where she is now. The black and white image shows the edge of the record player, the wall outlet and one of the sconces inside the white room in her grandmother’s lake house. Kira's Dad comes into the locker room. Scott, partially transformed, tells him to get Stiles. The CDC is taking blood from each student. In line for their turn, Malia asks Kira if she ever gets the feeling Scott and Stiles aren’t telling her everything. She’s talking about what Scott has hidden in a bag under his bed. Kira is quick to point out that she’s never been under or in Scott’s bed. She says she’s been on it “wearing clothes.” When it’s Kira’s turn to get her blood drawn, lightening shoots up the needle and burns the CDC worker’s hazmat suit. Other workers rush her outside, checking for a hole in the suit but she says it just scorched the top layer. She brushes it off as “static electricity.” Malia rushes Kira away from the other students. Sheriff Stilinski and Agent McCall question the CDC worker about the situation. But she smarts off at them that since both their sons are inside, they can debrief each other. McCall also heard that it was smallpox. The Sheriff says he thinks another assassin is a work. Scott’s eyes are still flashing back and forth from normal to red. Malia’s claws won’t retract. Mr. Yukimura says the virus is affecting them in a way it won’t hit humans. Stiles says they have to stay out of site but they have trouble deciding a spot in the school that will hold them. They think maybe the basement but Scott says there are “too many ways out.” Stiles suggests they use the vault. They decide that the Hales would have an escape route somewhere inside the school. Using a set of blueprints of the school, they figure out where the vault must be in relation to the rest of the school. Mr. Yukimura suggests it would probably be accessible from the basement. Stiles collapses. He has developed signs of infection on his hand. Mr. Yukimura says they’re all getting sick. Kira says she doesn’t feel sick but he says it is affecting her neurologically. He shows her the answer sheet from the test and it looks like she tried to fill in the bubbles but kept missing them. Her marks are all over the page. They head down to the basement and quickly find the triple spiral of a triskelion carved into the way with a familiar metal grate (last seen in 117) in the center. Stiles says it opens with anyone’s claws. Scott shakes his head "no" but then realizes that his friend doesn’t want him to say out loud that the vault opens only to the Hale family. Instead, Scott lies and asks Malia to do it because he says he’s lost control of his shift. Malia says she will do it but first she wants them to tell her what they’ve been hiding from her. They think she means the secret about Peter but instead she provides them with an out saying that she knows she is on the Benefactor list. She wants to know how much she is worth. They tell her $4 million. She seems okay with this information. When questioned she says Scott is worth $25 million and Kira is worth $6 million so “they’ll take you guys out way before me.” Malia inserts her claws in the wall grate and twists. Light comes from the door lock as the mechanism recedes into the wall and the door opens. The four enter the vault and door closes behind them. Melissa is helping Deaton with Satomi’s sick beta. He is now vomiting black goo. She worries that the same thing is happening at the school. The beta dies in the elevator. Satomi cries and Deaton comforts her. In the vault, Malia lays in Stiles arms. Kira paces while Scott sits quietly. Kira notices a jar on a shelf and picks it up. They discuss how to changed bearer bonds into cash saying that type of currency is almost obsolete so getting money for them would require a bank. Stiles goes on to discuss how the bonds were just gathering dust down there and points out how many problems the money could solve for everyone. He says the Eichen House bill and the cost of the MRI he had (see Riddled) are crushing his father. Scott explains that Melissa does this thing where she writes down all the stuff in their budget, adds it all up, and figures out how much longer they have until they lose the house. Lydia arrives at the school as night falls. The sheriff allows her past the police line. In the vault, Scott is listening at the door. He says “they’re looking for us” and decides that someone will have to go outside. He looks to Kira and Malia who are huddled together on the floor. Scott says they need to tell Malia the truth about Peter being her father. Stiles balks and points out that Peter’s name is not on the list. This makes him “either incredibly lucky or The Benefactor.” He says if Malia finds out about him she will go after him and Peter will then "twist his way in" like he does with everyone. Stiles chastises Scott for letting Peter walk around like nothing happened, “like he’s one of the good guys.” Stiles is emphatic that Peter is NOT one of the good guys. He says if Malia finds out about him she is gone and that is probably what Peter is counting on. Doctor Deaton performs a craniotomy on Satomi’s dead beta. He says he thinks he knows what they’re dealing with and that Scott and the others will die without an antidote. Stiles explains to Malia that he is leaving them. He gives her his jacket. He promises that he’s coming back because he’d never leave her behind. He kisses her forehead and she smiles. Derek is smiling as he watches Braeden sleep. She wakes and he jumps up from the bed. She wonders why he is still there and he claims he is protecting his investment. Melissa brings in Satomi. Lydia tells the Sheriff that someone is going to die inside the school. She is certain. Deaton explains to Derek that the virus is a variant of canine distemper. He says 40% of the wolf population in Yellowstone National Park was killed “a few years ago” during an outbreak of the disease. Melissa wonders aloud what it will do to “our wolf population.” Deaton says the virus has been “altered” to infect quite a bit faster or, as Derek puts it, the virus has been “weaponized.” Deaton points out that Satomi did not get infected meaning she might be the key to a cure. Stiles is looking for Mr. Yukimura in the CDC’s triage area. He spots coach and realizes that he is the only adult to become infected. At the hospital, Satomi says her pack was attacked by another assassin with a gun. She then tells Derek how much he looks like Talia Hale and says she used to visit the Hale House often before the fire. Derek says he remembers because she used to bring stinky tea. Satomi explains that it was Wild Purple Reishi. Deaton realizes the tea inoculates her against the virus. Derek realizes that they still have some of the mushrooms in the vault. The jar Kira picked up earlier is apparently full of reishi pieces. Malia is lying on the floor. She reaches into the pocket of Stiles jacket and removes a piece of paper. Scott, realizing that it is the third part of the Dead Pool, moves as if to stop her as she unfolds it. Malia can’t read it because she has been struck blind by the virus. Scott too is losing his eyesight. He tears through coach’s office looking for something that might have caused him to become ill. He finds nothing but does notice a stack of Permission Slip/Liability Release Forms. The top few are stamped with “APPROVED” in red but midway through, the color becomes fainter and fainter until coach changed to black ink. Stiles notices black ink fingerprints on a coffee mug and remembers how each student had to ink their thumbs before taking the PSAT. He realizes that the ink pad was the source of the outbreak just as “The Chemist” steps into the room with a hand gun. Coach wakes up in the isolation area and seems fine. All the students begin to recover as well. All signs of the virus are gone. Kira has now gone blind as well. Scott is struggling to stand. “The Chemist” walks Stiles into the locker room and explains that the virus doesn’t kill humans. He demands to know where Scott and the rest are hiding. He says he’ll kill Stiles if he doesn’t tell. Stiles closes his eyes as the assassin places the barrel of the gun to his forehead and begins his countdown. When he gets to “2” there is a gunshot and blood sprays all over Stiles’ face. A small hole has appeared in the middle of “The Chemist’s” forehead. He falls to the floor. A hazmat suited figure walks through the door. It is Scott’s dad. Rafe McCall explains that he got a call from Melissa. He says he doesn’t know what it means but she said there is an antidote, reishi mushrooms, in a jar on one of the shelves inside the vault. Derek is heading to the school but Satomi reminds him of the other member of her pack still sick at lookout point. At that moment the girl we saw crying in the hospital hallway earlier exits the elevator, gun in hand. She fires on both werewolves. Derek dives in front of Satomi. The old alpha simply dodges the bullets “matrix style” while walking right up to the assassin. She stabs the girl in the neck, killing her. Stiles is outside the vault yelling for Scott to open the door and explaining how the mushrooms are inside in a jar on one of the shelves. Kira says she saw the mushrooms. Scott manages to stand and using his enhanced vision sees the mushrooms glowing brightly. He stumbles and crawls over to the shelf and manages to knock the jar off. It shatters on the floor and the mushroom spores fill the air. Stiles is resting against the door as it opens and Scott falls out, apparently cured. The sheriff and Lydia enter the school. She rushes to her mother who says she was just trying to get a little overtime. Stiles rushes to Malia, but she is cold and removes his hand from her shoulder. She walks away from him, out of the vault, without saying a word. Stiles realizes that she saw her name listed as “Malia Hale” on the Dead Pool list. Soundtrack I Break Horses – Weigh True Words : Scott touches the infected ink pad Joywave - Somebody New : Students open their test booklets and begin of Verona – Breathe : Malia knows the truth Episodes List Gallery Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized The Chemist's Lab.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized circle of Mountain Ash.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Tyler Schnabel looking rough .png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Stiles and Scott fat stacks.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Derek and Braeden.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Deaton and Satomi fight outside the vet clinic.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Deaton shows some moves.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized infected ink pad.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Chemist pretends to be test proctor.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Natalie Martin checks on Coach.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Coach seems drunk.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Ready for the PSAT.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized PSAT Proctor is assassin Chemist.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Natalie Martin finds Sydney is sick .png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Stiles Concentrates.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Kira is ready.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Coach's Back.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Natalie Martin says 'gross!'.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized here comes the CDC.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized she's in control Sheriff.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Scott Natalie Martin and Sydney in quarintine.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Stiles Kira Malia and the proctor.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized The test proctor is the Chemist.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized sick beta.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Deaton and Satomi with sick beta.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized assassin pretends to cry.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Derek watching over Braeden.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Braeden revived by Melissa.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized sick Scott.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Scott fangs close.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized back at the lake house.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Meredith's stuff.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Perfume flowers stuffed dog.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Lydia says sorry.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized has Meredith been to the lake house.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized CDC checking students.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Kira's foxfire shocks the CDC.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized The Dads.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Scott can't control his eyes.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Malia can't control her claws.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized school schematic.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Mr Yukimura with the plans.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Kira's answer sheet.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized backdoor to the Hale vault.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Malia uses her claws as keys.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Malia Kira Scott Stiles enter the vault.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Beta dies in the elevator.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Malia and Stiles.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Kira finds a jar of mushrooms.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Teen Wolf Studios dressed as School.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Stiles and Scott in the vault.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized digging into the dead beta's brain.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Kira and Scott in the vault.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Sheriff and Lydia.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Stiles tracks down the illness.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Derek and Satomi.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Satomi remembers Talia.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Malia finds dead pool list.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized black ink is a clue.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized The Chemist with gun.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Stiles with gun to his head.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Stiles blood spray.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Chemist hole in head.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Rafe McCall of the FBI.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized assassin attacks.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Satomi strikes.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Satomi in Matrix Bullet Time.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Scott is down.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Scott manages some control.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Scott's enhanced vision spots the mushrooms glowing.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Mushroom spores fill the Vault.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Malia knows and feels betrayed.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 7 Weaponized Stiles regrets not telling her.png Video Episode 407 Recap Category:Episodes Category:Season 4